


二轮

by XVI_Pica



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M, Rain, twice
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: There was a moment for Brock Rumlow to give up stay clear after got drunk.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 5





	二轮

** 二轮 **

_**Jack** **Rollins/Brock** **Rumlow** _

“要不出去喝一杯吧？”不知道是谁提出来的，地面上全是食物的残骸和油滴。只是这句话在朗姆洛头顶响起来了，也让周围坐在地上的人听得清清楚楚。

“什么？”朗姆洛迷蒙地抬起头，觉得自己是不是听错了，其实他已经喝了很多了，两瓶还是三瓶，记不得了，他朗姆洛要喝酒的话绝对不会关心这种问题。

“算了吧，”罗林斯看了朗姆洛一眼，朗姆洛半睁着眼睛。罗林斯知道只有在队长喝多了的时候才会犹犹豫豫，他甚至听见朗姆洛打了一个嗝，酒味飘到他的鼻子里。朗姆洛和他对视了一眼又移开，就像朗姆洛平时看他们训练一般根本不在意。但是罗林斯在意。只要他往自己这里看一眼。哪怕一秒就移开。朗姆洛在征求罗林斯的意见，但是也没太放在心里。

这里的人，无论怎么样，不都只听他们队长的吗？一个人把酒杯放在地上，起身的时候踢倒它。酒瓶滚在地上，另一个人想要跨过他，但是被酒瓶绊倒了。他刚弯腰准备捡起来，但是看见朗姆洛起来说，“就让它在那里吧，别捡了。”酒气又喷到了空气里。救命，他的眼睛就像酒心巧克力，散发着性欲。但是对于本人来说，并无此意。汗水顺着他的鼻梁滑下去，总有人想要上去把它舔走。

这一群的人的外在意识是清醒的，没有人腿飘或者说着胡话。因为刚下过雨的地面潮湿，头顶的树叶还在滴水，淋到朗姆洛的头上，想把那失效的发胶冲刷掉，效果甚微，但是也让脑门前抓起来的头发一撮一撮弯下去。

店里的人都认识他们，朗姆洛看了四周一眼，有人叫起来：“头儿！”周围又爆炸起其他朗姆洛熟悉又不熟悉的声音。“你们怎么也来了？”

“不知道是哪个兔崽子说要出来喝的。”朗姆洛随口说，其实自己也一样。只是没有说，时间和乱叫在他的耳边穿梭，他渐渐忘记了自己来时候走的路，只是晃到另一端，几张并在一起的桌子那里，拉出一把椅子，脱出刺耳但是在酒吧里根本没人在意的噪声。

“你要喝点什么？”当周围人都围着他们坐下之时，罗林斯在他对面对着朗姆洛大喊。罗林斯并没有发现朗姆洛意识迷蒙，按照平时这点酒对于朗姆洛来说根本都不算什么。酒精在他们的血液里无数次穿梭燃烧，也在无数次混乱、失忆的纠缠里煽风点火。朗姆洛从来不断片。第二天起来他摩挲着脖子上的咬痕，觉得头剧痛，当他彻底酒醒的时候他总是嚷嚷着下次要把罗林斯灌得烂醉在厕所操他，又在太阳暴晒的训练下，九头蛇的危险系数极高的任务里忘得一干二净。

“你随便点吧。”朗姆洛往后靠在椅子上，罗林斯的手悄悄按在他的大腿上。朗姆洛看着对面的罗林斯挑眉，另一只腿的靴子要动起来，罗林斯这才把手拿开。

也许这是朗姆洛最后一次来这里，但是他们身边的兔崽子都绝口不提，这是在他身边叫嚣着喝酒，当他们把酒喝到了一半，刚刚他们遇到的人也过来了。

“队长！来！”不知道是哪个队的人走过来，手搭在朗姆洛肩上，用力摇晃着朗姆洛。

“喝！”朗姆洛自己把刚刚喝光的玻璃杯倒满，一饮而尽，又重重地把玻璃杯敲在那个木质的桌子上发出了“当！”的巨响，但是在他自己绝妙的力道之下，这个玻璃杯没有被震碎。

“队长还有，再来！”又围过来几个人。

“都一起吧！”朗姆洛站起来，自己又倒满了，手上的青筋都暴起。罗林斯和其他人都站起来，玻璃杯在灯光暧昧昏暗的地方闪着白色晶莹的光。罗林斯凑过去，但是太多人举着杯子，他没有能和朗姆洛碰杯。算了。

来了的人自然不久也会散去，但是有人走到朗姆洛耳边，悄悄说了什么。朗姆洛一动不动，盯着渐渐变得一片狼藉的桌面，食物的残渣，洒出来的酒水，凌乱的湿透的纸。微微笑着，也许他疯了。他突然说：“我要出去一下，很快回来，你们继续。”

罗林斯知道他没有太醉，况且他们根本还没开始喝，就让他自己一个人出去了。

朗姆洛脚发软，走出门差点被低得不能再低的门槛绊倒。他踉跄得扶住直起身子走出去。他回拨了手机里未接的电话。

“喂”朗姆洛走到外面，还好有棚顶挡住了雨。

是的，外面的雨被狂风吹得像以前旧电视信号不好的雪花屏，一段一段地横扫过去。他看到旁边一节节黑色木地板上的积水，被一旁让雨淋得迷蒙的路灯照得边缘发出白光，倒映着一旁黑暗的建筑。

“今天怎么样？”是皮尔斯。

“我遇见了熟人。我认识他。”朗姆洛想了想，低着头看自己的靴子，上面沾着一点泥泞和积水。

“噢？那应该没有问题吧。”

“没有。”朗姆洛想要走出去一点，但是立刻感觉到雨水甩到了他的脸，远处公共石椅被落得“啪啪”响，坚固无情。

“那就好，你在哪？”

“和他们去喝酒。”他又眺望远处的广场，大雨之下空无一人。

“那就不打扰你了。”

朗姆洛把电话挂了。五十四秒。就熄灭了屏幕，再看了一会这样的大雨，不少积水滚落进脚尖前方的排雨沟中。

他又折身回去。

这是他们已经在摇起骰子。看见朗姆洛回来，大声叫他坐下（他们不得不这样，周围同样是一堆在大叫的人）。

朗姆洛依稀听出是在叫他的名字，坐下来，抓起放在他位置上的盖着骰子的木杯，用力晃了晃，揭开看一眼，他觉得自己喝多了。好差劲的点数。要是平时绝对不会这样。

“你们搞，老子喝酒。”

“别啊队长！”

朗姆洛又给自己倒满了。

他闻到烟味，刚想要，但是发现自己没带烟。下雨又不好出去。作罢。在脑子里骂了一声操。

右边的那个抽烟的年轻脸庞在微光中若隐若现，他正看着朗姆洛。桌前的微光照着他的脸就像被光污染了一般诡异。朗姆洛想吐，不知道为什么，他感觉肚子里的东西突然就像有生命了一般会涌动奔流。

它们在上升。

朗姆洛一下站起来，并没有意识到，自己一整天都没有吃过别的，就在和罗林斯他们空腹喝酒。

罗林斯也跟着站起来，“我去看着队长。”

“他喝多啦？”

“不知道！”

朗姆洛已经往前走去，他认得去卫生间的路。

经过短暂昏黄灯光的走廊，朗姆洛拐进厕所里。罗林斯很少看到朗姆洛会这样，他们明明没喝几杯，也就来之前一次，来这里一次。比平时还少。

朗姆洛一个人很快朝卫生间走去。罗林斯匆匆跟在他身后，开始严重怀疑他是不是真的喝多了。

罗林斯站在外面等他，旁边女卫生间传来尖叫大笑声，跟云一样飘进他的脑子里。只是他现在根本不知道自己在干什么。

两分钟左右，朗姆洛出来，“你怎么来了？”

“我担心你喝多了。”

“笑话。”朗姆洛把手放到感应水龙头下，水冲过他干净的指尖。冲不过五秒，又把手抽出来，水甩在地上，落在地上倒映顶上昏白的灯，却什么也看不清。

朗姆洛出去往回走，但是他听到了外面有人在大叫。凄厉的哭腔混合着狂风与微弱的女声混响。争吵？还是倾诉？根本都听不清是什么，朗姆洛已经走回酒吧的门口，一只手摁在门上。推开就回走进黑暗里。不推开，他还是能呆在这种有光线但是不清晰的外边，顺便听着左边传来的那争吵。听声音可以推测出那个男的一定是个胖子。

他的膝盖抵着门，愣是没有推开它。罗林斯觉得他肯定是想去看热闹，就站在他后面看他要怎样。朗姆洛伸长脖子，往声音传来的方向看了一眼，最后还是推开了门，一脚踏进了音乐和酒杯混乱爆炸的狭小空间里。他位置上坐着的人看到他回来了连忙起身。他摇摇晃晃走过去，罗林斯甚至觉得他像个婴儿。只是又拿起一杯酒猛灌。

“队长，那是我的杯子！”有人朝朗姆洛喊到。

“爱谁谁谁。”朗姆洛把杯子搁回桌子上，罗林斯看到他在笑。朗姆洛平时根本不笑的。

趁朗姆洛环顾四周走神的时候，他悄悄把朗姆洛的杯子拿到自己的面前。脑子里出现了一些女孩眨眼的画面。

旋转的灯光一下一下刺得朗姆洛眼睛出现一片片紫色的斑点，他眯起眼睛。用手在眼前挥了一挥，好像这些紫色的斑点是苍蝇，这样做就可以把它们赶走一般。

不应该，他看过那么多场爆炸和烟火。

他不应该这样的。朗姆洛。

罗林斯只是看着他的手在桌子上摸索，寻找着自己的杯子。摸到了临在桌子上的酒液，并没有厌恶地皱眉。只是锲而不舍的寻找着，最后没有找到。就摸到了罗林斯的杯子。

“队长！”

迟了，朗姆洛迅速抓过罗林斯半杯酒倒进了自己嘴里。又把杯子放回桌子上。只是无声笑着，不再发出更多声音。

“不能再喝了。”罗林斯站起来。他从来没有看过朗姆洛这样。

周围的人还在随着酒吧里播放的激烈无比的曲子微微摇摆着身体。在朗姆洛右边的那个青年已经把头发扎起来了，烟也抽完了。

只是罗林斯没想到朗姆洛今天突然醉得那么快。

朗姆洛面部表情的失控，完美昭告了朗姆洛放弃保持头脑清醒。罗林斯走到朗姆洛身边，拉起朗姆洛一只胳膊，要他站起来。朗姆洛也很顺从。

罗林斯对着身边的人大喊：“头儿喝多了，我先和他回去。”

没有人异议，只是喝酒的继续喝酒，摇骰子的继续摇骰子，尖叫的继续尖叫。

朗姆洛能自己走，把隔壁从罗林斯手中抽出来。没有反对，也没有说更多。当他们走到门口，看见旁边有个男子在哭，像个孩子一样发出“呜呜”的哭声。

“他喝多了。”朗姆洛微笑。

罗林斯跟着他停下，等着朗姆洛看够热闹。

那个男的身边围了一个女的，他的哥们向朗姆洛解释，“他喝多了。”

“太好笑了。”朗姆洛摇摇头，跨出门，一瞬间头晕，差点坐下，还好罗林斯冲上来架住他。

“别动我。”朗姆洛喃喃地说。

“你喝多了。”罗林斯再次拉起他的胳膊，“你要是在这里坐下的话，明天你会被人笑死。”

这句话对于朗姆洛这种，看起来死不要面子，但是真的很在意这些的人，十分有效。

朗姆洛“噌噌”起来，“操你妈的。”朗姆洛很讨厌这样。

朗姆洛靠着罗林斯。雨落到他俩身上，只是无暇顾及。

走到一半的时候朗姆洛呕在草丛里。

“靠不是吧。”罗林斯一边用力拍他的背，一边难以置信地问。

朗姆洛只顾着糟蹋只有他三分之一的灌木从，并没有理会罗林斯。

湿气掩盖了刺鼻的酸味让罗林斯暂时没有闻到。身边还有闪烁着刺眼灯光的车从他们身后呼啸而过。罗林斯只是在心里想着，快点结束这一切。

他等着朗姆洛呕吐完。

太难受了。

他和朗姆洛回到基地。

朗姆洛又呕在厕所里，罗林斯又担心又烦厌。他站在朗姆洛身边盯着他对着马桶呕吐黄色不明的污秽物，朗姆洛还有意识把那些糟糕玩意冲掉。

“有没有纸。”

“等着。”罗林斯转身出去。

朗姆洛又吐了一波。

罗林斯仔细回想了一遍，也许他真的很久没有吃别的东西，这下喝酒喝太猛太刺激了。他们去酒吧已经喝过一轮了。酒吧里也有人看到他们离去。但是他们都不会说什么的。也不会说那些让朗姆洛难堪的话。

只是朗姆洛这个样子实在让他觉得看不顺眼。

吃子弹吃刀子，都没看到他这样放肆堕落，把神志交给虚无，也不知道交付到了何处。

朗姆洛也不怎么说话。吐完的脸在洗手间的镜子里看起来惨淡。他回过头吻住罗林斯。

罗林斯还能闻到朗姆洛嘴里残存的污秽物的味道。实在令他恶心。他把朗姆洛推到墙上。张口，酒气冲进朗姆洛鼻子里。他们两个现在简直糟糕透了。

朗姆洛跪下来，头顶乱发彻底失去秩序。罗林斯解开腰带，把它丢在地上发出清脆的撞击声。

“你知道我硬了？”这是一句废话。

朗姆洛把它含进去。

这不是他们第一次。朗姆洛仰起脖子，前前后后耸动着脑袋。把罗林斯的老二吞进又吐出。最后罗林斯按住他的脑袋，直直捅进去。捅得很深，但是罗林斯没有射出来。只是硬了，弄的朗姆洛喉咙干涩到发痛。朗姆洛想喝水。

罗林斯很快拔出来，带出朗姆洛的细细的明亮的唾液水线。

朗姆洛脱下自己裤子，扶着罗林斯伸出的手站起来。他还没有硬起来，但是罗林斯顾不了这么多。

他把朗姆洛翻过面，让朗姆洛扶着冰冷的墙壁。被口腔舔得含得又湿又热的老二挤进朗姆洛的屁股瓣里，没有插入只是向上滑去。长时锻炼得紧的翘的屁股像面包夹住了那根东西。罗林斯把朗姆洛的屁股往中间挤压，夹得自己都有点痛了，但是真的很色情。他来不及顾及朗姆洛的感受。因为空气中还飘散着朗姆洛刚刚吐过的酸臭的味道，让自己闻着也很难受。

但是他没有心情看朗姆洛吐过的地方到底有没有弄干净。

他玩够了终于插进去。就像深海的鱼突然闯进自己的洞穴里。还没开始交配就已经想着要产卵。

朗姆洛的体温因为淋雨加上喝酒的温度变得十分难以言喻。罗林斯说不出那种感觉。他慢慢插进去。又把它拔出来。

因为年纪的缘故，朗姆洛被插入拔出的地方变得血红好像要破裂一般，甚至能很清晰得看出罗林斯的尺寸有多大，因为中央的洞没有一下闭合，而是显现出深邃的颜色，看起来就像不会再合上一样，很可怕。罗林斯喜欢这个，他一方面希望自己能把朗姆洛操得那里永远都不会复原成暗淡的颜色而一直保持鲜红，一方面又期望他能像疯狂做爱的年轻人一样怎么操都紧致如初。

但是这样的期许或许太高，如果他这么苛责朗姆洛，他自己又一样是个毫不体贴的人。这不也一样是个烂人吗？

好在朗姆洛并不在意这么多，回头骂了他一句：“操不操？愣着干嘛？”

“好的。”他知道朗姆洛今天没有进食，所以直接略过灌肠的步骤（其实平时他也尽量略过这样的步骤）。而且朗姆洛自己也说，或许是因为年龄的原因灌肠总是排不干净。但是朗姆洛绝对不会去问那些年轻的人是怎么做的。

罗林斯也不会去问。温和的做爱环境留给那些喜欢这样的氛围的人。他们只能由粗糙的摩擦才能真正感受到，麻木已久的灵魂下，身体好歹能有点悸动。

“用力……”

罗林斯加重了顶撞的力度，朗姆洛身体的神秘的点正在被自己歇斯底里地折磨。朗姆洛也因此不断发出咒骂。

朗姆洛的唾液并不足够，摩擦到后面竟然觉得干涩。但是环顾一周，没有什么太适合润滑的东西。罗林斯打开一旁的水龙头，弄湿了手，把自己老二拔出朗姆洛被自己摩擦地火热的后穴。暗地里想他怎么不能像女人一样自带一点润滑的东西。

罗林斯把手伸进去，朗姆洛尖叫。一直在小声喘着的朗姆洛突然变大声。

罗林斯不想让他一直享受。

但是罗林斯还是把手拿出来了。水流进朗姆洛那里。冷水刺得那里让朗姆洛更难受。酒还没有醒，他觉得头很疼。

罗林斯重新进来，他想到了自己在战场上晃动的枪和敌人迸溅在自己身上的滚烫鲜血。本来应该送进可以制造出卵子的身体里，被应该让自己精子和卵子制造出别的颜色的眼睛。最后还是浪费在了朗姆洛这里。但是他乐意。朗姆洛在他的操弄下喘息。这样让他才会有感觉。

至于朗姆洛。他并不想这么多。罗林斯的炽热的身体贴着他把他压在墙上，接着他的胸膛又渐渐给冰冷的墙壁染上温度。这脚下的积水混着尘埃发出污秽的光。没有味道，只有毫无质量的做爱。让他们两个人都难受。

不会有人记住今晚这样的事情发生了多久。或许罗林斯还能记得些许细节，但是朗姆洛已经忘得一干二净。昨晚他们做到很晚的时候，朗姆洛又吐了一波，还好罗林斯及时停下来让他趴回马桶那里吐，不然朗姆洛会吐到自己身上地上，明天又是遍地狼藉。

没有人再提起无数多次做爱中微不足道的一次，再过两天后，罗林斯忘了，朗姆洛也忘了。那天晚上的事情就像被人随手乱写的草稿，用完之后毫不考虑直接丢进垃圾桶里。再也不会想起。

end

《二轮》

Avengers fanfiction

Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow

2020.7.3

By Slavic Pica

微博 ID ：帝國和鷹

AO3:Slavic_pica

**Author's Note:**

> Two months of suffering from digital information, I can not write well like before.This is the first time I wrote fanfic for Jack Rollins and Brock Rumlow.This is the last fanfic in my first year of college.Thanks for watching.


End file.
